Changes
by HannahbananaJane
Summary: With Red John dead, Lisbon and Jane confess their feelings for each other. But when Jane rejects Lisbon the next morning and she leaves, what happens when suddenly she's back in his life with a few surprises and feelings are still there? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review! I would really like to hear what you have to say! This is just a** **prologue, that's why it's so short. More if I get reviews, good or bad... :)**

Patrick Jane was sitting in the office, bored to death. Rigsby and Cho were interviewing a suspect in the current case. Grace had already left for the weekend, taking the rest of today off and Monday off so she could visit a friend out of town. And Lisbon... Lisbon left about seven years ago, but it still wasn't the same. He hated not having her here and he knew it was his fault she left but thinking about her was for another day.

Jane decides to do some snooping. He goes to Grace's desk and picks up her office phone and decided to see who was on her speed dial. He figured one, two, and three were Rigsby, Cho, and himself, so he pushed four and waited for someone to answer.

After three rings, someone answers. "Hey Aunt Gracie!" He chuckles at the little voice and her enthusiam to talk to Grace but doesn't say anything when he hears another voice.

"Macey, I wanna talk to Aunt Gracie!"

"No! I had it first!"

"I'm Aunt Gracie's favorite! She wants to talk to me!"

"You're not her favorite, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"I'm older!"

"I'm younger!"

"If you're Aunt Gracie's favorite then I'm Mommy's favorite!"

"Girls stop! Mommy doesn't have favorites so you two can quit fighting! Now, who's on the phone Mace?" Jane's heart stops beating when he hears _her_ voice, the voice that has been in his dreams ever since she left all those years ago. And for the first time in years, Patrick Jane froze because he suddenly heard the one voice he gave up hope of ever hearing again after he rejected her so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took me over a week to update! I had the second chapter ready but was really busy with school and drama and blah, blah, blah, you don't really care. Hope you like it! Oh, and thanks for the reviews really appreciate it! :) I had lots of people add Changes to alert, but please, please, PLEASE give me a review, just saying if you liked it or not.**

Lisbon was finishing cleaning up the guest room for Grace when she heard her four year old twins arguing with each other. She sighed and went downstairs just in time to hear Macey yell "If you're Aunt Gracie's favorite then I'm Mommy's favorite!"

"Girls stop!" They get quiet once they heard their mother. "Mommy doesn't have favorites so you two can quit fighting!" She lowers her voice. "Now, who's on the phone Mace?"

"Aunt Gracie! She called you Mommy!"

Lisbon smile. "Well why don't you give _me_ the phone so _I_ can talk to her?"

Macey and Maddy look at each other and smle mysteriously. "Nah!" Macey hands the phone to Maddy and they both run through the kitchen, passing it back and forth, trying to confuse her. She finally catches Macey and throw her up in the air over and over again. Putting Macey on the couch to catch her breath, she grabbed Maddy and tickled her until she was drooling.

"M-Mercy! Mercy Rules, Mommy, Mercy Rules!" Maddy screams.

Lisbon stops tickling her and puts her beside Macey. She takes the phone out of Macey's loose grip and holds it up to her ear, still laughing. "Hey Grace. Hold on a second." She looks at the girls. "Hey cuties, why don't you two go find your brother? He's supposed to be cleaning up his room." They nod and run off looking for their six year old brother. "Okay Grace. So how far away are you 'cause the girls are going nuts?"

"Teresa." She drops the phone when she hears his voice.

"Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap..." She whispers over and over again.

She hears his voice coming from the phone, trying to talk to her. But she can't talk to him, so she quickly picks up the phone and hangs up. She just stands there in the middle of the living room, shaking, telling herself to pull it together for the kids.

"Mommy! Mommy Aunt Gracie is here!" The kids yell while they run down the stairs, not giving their mom a glance, running to the door. "Aunt Gracie!" They yell when they open the door.

"Hey Sean, Macey, and Maddy!" Grace's voice fills the room but even the voice of her beloved best friend doesn't help Lisbon pull it together. "Where's your-" She starts talking, walking into the living room holding Maddy with Sean and Macey right on her heels, but she stops as soon as she sees Lisbon.

Sean runs to her. "What's wrong Mommy?"

"Are you okay Mommy?" Maddy asks.

"Do you need a hug?" Macey gives her a hug and she smiles at her children's innocence.

"Hey guys, can you go to your rooms? I want to talk to your mommy." As soon as Grace hears the door shut, she leads her to the couch. "What's wrong Tess?"

Lisbon finally let the tears come and Grace holds her, just letting her let it out. After a few minutes she pulls away and wipes away her tears. "I'm sorry Grace, you just got here and you are already comforting me."

She smiles softly and hands Lisbon a tissue. Her smile fades when she starts talking. "What's wrong Tess? I mean, the only time you cry like this is when it has to do with him."

"Patrick Jane." She whispers his name, making the tears come to her eyes like everytime she thinks about the man she fell in love with all those years ago.

"It was him? What could he possibly do to you from Sacremento?" She asks confused.

"The girls said it was you. So I answered the phone and it was him. All he said was my name and now I'm acting like this." She sighs. "I'm obviously not over him."

"How can you be?"

Confusion etches on her face. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so rude. It's just... Well... You fell in love with Jane a long time ago, way before all of this happened, right?" She nods. "You hid your feelings really deep so nobody or so you thought nobody, not even Jane, could see them. And then Red John was shot and killed, and Jane confessed his love for you, ready to move and you confess your love for him. But the next morning he says it was a mistake, he still loves his wife, and he will never get over his wife and love again."

"Thanks for reminding me." She replies bitterly but Grace keeps going, ignoring her friend and former boss.

"So you put your feelings aside, like before, and everything went back to normal with more tension. You found out you were pregnant, so you left everything behind to move on with your baby. Then you started dating another man who fit your 'type', basically nothing like Jane, but you didn't fall in love with him. After you got pregnant again, this man decided he wanted to do the right thing and marry you. But you didn't agree so you told him about Jane and the guy ran, not wanting a baby if he couldn't have a wife."

"Your point Grace?" She injects when Grace pauses to take a breath.

"You were rejected by the man you love and then gave birth to his son, who looks just like him. Then you used someone not right for you as your rebound guy but you realized you still love Jane. So then you give birth to two little girls who, for some reason, kind of act like Jane. You haven't dated since the rebound guy, you definitely haven't fallen in love since Jane, and you have three kids, one looks just like Jane and the other two act like their brother who acts like Jane. How are you supposed to get over Jane like that?"

**I'll try to update before the weekend! Review? Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


End file.
